


The Origins of Gemkind

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Returnverse [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover up?, Gen, Origin Story, Someone has been snooping around, Stuck her nose where it didn't belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: Gemkind has always been proud of being a universal powerhouse. But where did they come from?





	The Origins of Gemkind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure other have speculated the origins of the gems. I figured I as might as well throw my two cents in.

"Peridot facet 5W3 cut 4FR Homeworld wide broadcast report.

I have discovered hidden files that the Great Diamond Authority kept from us for years. They have been lying about the origins of gemkind to us all along, and I must see the truth come out, no matter the cost.

The true origins of gems can be traced back to a race of bipedal organic life from bent of universal domination. To conquer the universe and maintain their rule, this civilization needed an unstoppable army of soldiers that would not fall to conventional means and would make use of a wide range of abilities. They based these soldiers on the concept of an "Amazon", a female of great strength and ability. I don't know what a female is, but I do know it has something to do with our pronouns "her" and "she". Anyway, the essences of these soldiers would be gemstones, due to the "female" nature of these soldiers.

Now, you are probably asking how this race achieved such a thing. After all, creating a superior race of beings had to be no small feat. Like us, this race had science and magic on two sides of the same coin. The first gem to be created was White Diamond, soon followed by her three sisters.

By now, you must be wondering, "If what you say is true Peridot, why do they tell us that gems natural came from the ground?". This, I don't know, but we all know how the GDA despises organic beings. Perhaps to deny that gems were anyone's creation, let alone that of organics. In any case, more gems were made, designed by the diamonds. When there were enough for an army, the diamonds lead a rebellion against the creators."

A loud knocking rang out.

"I've been discovered, spread the message, I've uploaded the files to Homeworld Public Database so you can see them for yourself. The truth cannot be denied!

Peridot out!"

4FR turned to face the banging at the door. Finally, it gave the mighty fists of two quartz soldiers.

“Apprehend her.” One shouted.

They rushed over to the peridot and took her by her hands.

“You’re too late. I’ve already uploaded the files. Thousands have already seen the evidence.”

“Oh, that’s not what concerns me.” A new voice cut in. All three gems turned to the source. Yellow Diamond towered above them. “A technician of your caliber is wasting her time doing something like this.”

“Flattery won’t get you anything.” 4FR replied bluntly.

“Then I’ll take what I want by force. You will be working on my personal starship. We leave tomorrow at dawn.”

4FR looked confused. “You’re not going to shatter me?”

Yellow Diamond looked down at her. “Would you prefer that?” 4FR shook her head. “I didn’t think so.” She turned and left.

The next morning 4FR found herself at a docking bay. She marveled at the starship. As with all things for the diamonds, it was bigger than normal, but that didn’t take away from its elegance. Even if it was giant yellow arm.

“Hey!” a voice called out, breaking 4FR out of her marvel. She turned toward the direction it had come from, an era two peridot. “Get onboard! It’s rude to keep your diamond waiting.” 

“You era twos have a lot of ego for such little gems.” 4FR replied annoyed as she climbed up the ramp towards the ship entrance. “Do you honestly think you have anything to gain by sucking up? Sniveling doesn’t get you much either.”

“Save it for the naïve, old timer, we’ve got a job to do.” The younger peridot snapped, pointing one of her limb enhancers towards the ship’s bridge.

4FR took her post and waited. Yellow Diamond walked in and took her seat shortly afterwards.

“Let’s get going.” The diamond demanded.

The pilot started the safety check. When everything was accounted for, the massive ship took off.


End file.
